It has been found that the hair clip known in the art includes a strip 110 fixed to an ornamental cover 100, a spring board 120 fixed to the strip 110 at both ends, and a retainer 130 having an end pivotally connected with the strip 110 and another end releasably fixed to the strip 110.
However, it is impossible to form a central recess in the ornamental cover 100 without exposing the strip 11.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a barrette which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.